


荆棘鸟

by CrimsonOpium



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonOpium/pseuds/CrimsonOpium





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

我是个很宽容的人。

 

或许和我生长的环境有关系，我在意别人的情绪波动，并为此疏忽自己。我在什么都不知道的时候就已经把容忍度拔高到一个崭新的层次。我的那些鲁莽的，还未生长完整的同龄人，他们连我的十分之一都及不上。

 

所以连我自己也想不通，我是为什么不待见范丞丞。

 

“不待见”这个词或许无法精准概括我对范丞丞的态度，它太片面了，我还需要用更多词来丰富它，填充它，譬如不屑，瞧不起，厌烦。总之都不是什么好听的话。

 

可是好奇怪，几乎除了我以外的所有人都喜欢他，好像他是什么了不得的稀罕人物。这下又多一个问题困扰我，所幸我很快想通：他们一定是冲着他姐姐来讨好他的，他的姐姐才是真正的大人物。

 

于是我又多一个仇视他的理由。他可能连从母亲的子宫里钻出个脑袋来都比我要轻松。我为此痛苦万分——我一个通读圣经的虔诚教徒，上帝宁愿省略我也要宠爱他，让他肉体凡胎还享有神的特权，要摘星星也触手可得。不过我更恨他无知，他甚至不知道全世界都在别有用心地爱他，还真以为是自己魅力无穷。我明目张胆地嘲笑他，得了吧，你还以为他们都是真心对你啊，你看看清楚吧，只有我半点不作假。

 

他好可怜，听不出我浓重的讽刺意味，还软绵绵地把脑袋埋到我肩窝里，“你说得不对，但我好开心。我知道你和他们是不一样的。”他的耳坠很尖，戳在我的皮肉上。这是我给他的生日礼物，我很居心叵测，买了这对子弹形状的耳坠给他，重量相当可观——我想要把他芝麻大小的耳洞扯出一个豁口来。

 

那时候我还没积累太多恶毒经验，只会使这些不痛不痒的小伎俩，他识不破，我反而给自己添堵。

 

后来我很突然地觉悟了，我悟到该怎么给他最直接的创伤，他一个情窦初开的愣头青，我从见他第一眼就知道他多情，这是他整个人体构造里还未熟透的一部分，我现在要将这部分从他的骨血里剔出来。他可能会很痛，我管他痛不痛呢，他有多惨我就有多快乐。我过去失败的经验在此刻决定聚集到一起，我好有把握，一击必中。

 

这里不需要再有别的看客了，只能有我跟范丞丞在场。他在练舞，上次月末评价他被他们班的舞蹈老师骂得很惨，一个净身高不超过一米六的中年女人，她就算踮在脚尖上也得抬起头才能跟范丞丞说话。可他很轻易就被唬住，把下巴颏戳到地上去，眼皮都不敢往上翻。我在旁边看热闹，跟一个比我大一岁的韩国练习生咬耳朵，“你看范丞丞，笨死了，差劲。”他拿胳膊肘很轻地戳了我一下，Justin你说什么呢，丞丞人很好的，你们不是好朋友吗。

 

他对着镜子反复做同一个动作，隔三岔五在镜子里瞟我一眼，笨蛋，他大概还以为从我的角度看不见他探头探脑。我把声音拉得很长，“范——丞——丞，”他立刻把自己从头到脚绷起来，“我去买炸鸡啤酒。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“傻，”我把他拽到窗子前面，“今天是初雪。”

 

“还真的有这回事儿啊，我以为只是韩剧里演的。”

 

我懒得跟他解释，揪了一下他的耳垂让他好好练习不许偷懒。他的耳洞好像真的发炎了，捏着很烫手，我有点愧疚——我发誓，只有一点点。

 

外面的雪下不成我想要的样子，太厚重了，压在地上我都怕水泥地要透不过气来。我去买了范丞丞最偏爱的芝士炸鸡，他的口味很西化，甚至长得也像西方人，眉端眼梢都蓄着大杀四方的狠劲儿。可惜他从来不发狠，至少对我是从来没有过，我刻意撞他一下，踩他一脚，他连个白眼都不舍得对我翻。我想找个人评评理，到底是他小气，还是我骨头轻。

 

啤酒是刚从冰柜里拿出来的。这一瓶下去，我的感冒肯定要加剧。这让我生出很细微的后悔来，我的计划，它要我杀敌一千自损八百。我想毁掉他还得舍弃我自己的一部分，柔软的，易破裂的那一部分，索性留着也无用。我把口罩和帽子都戴上，去买一些必需品，很快就要派上用场。

 

练习室里只剩下范丞丞了，他瘫在地上仰面看手机，每根头发丝都在往外蒸腾出热气，与我形成鲜明对比。他湿漉漉地走过来，拿手敷在我脸颊上，慢慢地搓热，我只能从我们之间的缝隙里艰难地把外套脱掉，因为他的手像是粘在了我脸上。他在得寸进尺，“你的脸好软啊。”我晃了半秒的神，才确定他这句话肯定没有别的意思，我知道的，他只是客观地做出一个评价。

 

我和他盘腿坐到暖气口边上，他吃得好急，我怀疑他因为练习错过了午饭和晚饭，迟早要查出胃病来。我怕他噎着，给他倒点啤酒出来，觉得自己好像古装剧里偷偷下毒的阴险后妃，图的都是见不得人的龌龊目的。

 

后来事情有些脱离我的可控范围，范丞丞一直要跟我碰杯，我头一次喝这么多酒，每咽一口都像生吞了把匕首在割我的喉咙。我最后一个清醒且强烈的意识就是想砸开自己的脑子，看看我到底是磕了什么药，敢跟范丞丞这个在青啤里泡着长大的山东人拼酒。

 

清醒的过程很挣扎，我潜意识里知道该醒来，不然我所有的准备工作都功亏一篑，但我猜范丞丞可能趁我昏睡过去把我暴揍了一顿，专冲着脑袋打，以发泄我无数次嘲笑他呆瓜笨蛋时他没处撒的怨气，他想要把我揍成跟他一样的笨蛋。我怎么可能让他得逞。于是我醒过来，后脑的钝痛立刻清晰一万倍。

 

范丞丞正把一块温热的毛巾铺到我的额头上，水没拧干，流进我耳朵里。我晕乎乎地想，他还真是在报复我。

 

“我喝醉啦？”

 

“不然呢。”他把手放到我头顶上，贴着头皮揉按，但他不得要领，把我按得更痛。

 

我把他的手拍开，准备对他投怀送抱，又突然想起刚买的避孕套和润滑被我落在储物柜里。我不想去拿了，能有多少用呢，我总不至于要活活痛死。

 

要不是我醉得只剩一半意识，大概也不敢环住他的腰，把嘴巴往他脖子里送。我去舔他的喉结，和他那两颗尤其独特的痣，把口水黏糊糊地涂上去，可我不许他嫌弃我。我手上也不能闲着，他塞在裤腰里的衣摆被我扯出来，然后我去抚摸他的后背，用我修建成圆弧形的指甲抓他，我没使多大劲儿，应该不是能把他抓痛的力道。可他在呼吸加重的同时推开了我。

 

我瞪着他，这样我的眼泪能落得更快，左右两滴先后挂到我下巴上，我欲趁机第二次缠上他，但他扯着我的衣领把我拖到旁边的淋浴间里，打开花洒让冷水浇在我身上。我打了个喷嚏，在心里开始骂他，骂得越狠，我嘴上也叫唤得更起劲，“范丞丞，我真的喜欢你，你干嘛要这样对我。”

 

这是他第一次真正地对我生气，值得纪念。他关了花洒，把我留在瓷砖地面上妄自狼狈。我后知后觉地浑身发冷，开始接二连三地打喷嚏，应该是发烧了，我怎么能对自己这么狠心的，把所有的惨样都摆到他面前去供他怜悯，我想为自己鼓掌。

 

衣服已经湿透了，我把自己扒个精光，只披一件浴巾在肩上。还有避孕套和润滑剂，我把他们攥在手上，像攥紧一个最好的征兆。打开门我吓了一跳，范丞丞站在外面装深沉。

 

“对不起，我刚才也不太清醒。”他又把手敷到我脸上来，“你怎么了，发烧了吗？我去给你找衣服。”

 

我扯住他，“你别走，丞丞。”

 

太浪费了，我当初怎么就走了唱跳的路子，明明是要做演员的料，我自己就是导演，是编剧，是主角。每种情绪要露出多少，要藏多少，我最懂得怎么拿捏。就好比现在，我第一次叫他丞丞，让左右两滴眼泪干涸后变作我脸上的裂痕，他看了就知道我有多易碎。

 

范丞丞毫无招架之力，被我推回那张沙发床上。他连碰都不敢碰我了，但我硬要攥着他的手，伸到我后面去，“丞丞，我发烧了，里面很热的，你要不要进来。”

 

他连一根手指都进不去，我只得把润滑剂拿来，涂到我自己的手指上，我的手指比他小一些，可戳进去还是要被咬紧。他一句话都说不出来了，只看着我坐在他的大腿和自己的手指上卖弄风骚，这是我这辈子都不能回想的，最不知羞耻的一个夜晚，他要认真看清楚。

 

里面真的很烫，我没有骗他。润滑剂被我捅进去，再被我的手指彻底捣成液体，顺着手腕流下来。我敢肯定他听到了我后面的水声，他的脸从来没有涨得这么红过，裤裆里大概已经硬成了铁，我腾出一只手来帮他扒裤子，却被他攥住。我以为他要把我蹬下去了，那我到死都不会原谅他。

 

但他好像突然想通了，他终于知道他逃不开我，觉悟得很迟，不过还来得及。他慢吞吞地把外裤连着内裤一起脱下来，然后握住他自己的性器，很含蓄地打飞机。我淌的水流了他满腿，他怎么好意思在这儿跟我装模作样，我往上坐一些，让我们的下体紧密贴合在一起。我说，丞丞，你帮帮我，求你了。

 

我就知道他对我有求必应。他那双弹钢琴的手，一天要抹三次护手霜，柔软地搭在我的顶端，拿指腹绕着孔打转，一点劲都没有，我恨得不行，几乎要哭着喊他的名字了。他见我又要开始淌眼泪，赶紧凑上来咬我的耳垂，“宝宝，别哭。”

 

什么宝宝，他从哪里学来这种称呼。就这一下，我被他搞得射在他衣服上，近乎虚脱地往他身上靠，“好累，我搞不动了。”

 

他也没说话，就把我的腿掰开，拿他自己的手指操进去，我还是会条件反射咬住他。但里面已经湿透了，软得稀烂，他肯定能爽到头皮发麻。我直起身来，到处摸索那盒不知所踪的避孕套。可他没耐心了，扶着我的腰抽出手指，然后带着我坐下去。他在压迫我，不许我停顿，也不许我抽离，他扮猪吃老虎一整晚，到现在才肯露出真面目。我被他撑得太开，只觉得这简直是不可能的事，有违人体结构的交合，我逼出一点哭腔求他，“丞丞，吃不下了，你别进去了。”

 

我刚说完这句话，他又往里进一点，还空出一只手来接住我被地心引力扯下来的泪液，“没关系，你可以的。”

 

并不是他说可以就一定可以的。我的小腿痉挛得太厉害，脱了力后我直接跌坐在他身上，一下被捅到最里面去。我感觉又病得更重了，颤抖着说不出话来，只能把指甲掐进他的皮肉里，聊以慰藉我的疼痛。

 

要不是他看起来也痛苦得很，我必定是要破口大骂的。可他很快就适应，脸上的表情也完成了转换，我就这么轻易上当受骗。他试探地折起我一条腿，其实他大可不必这么小心，我的柔韧性比起女生也差不了太多。我的膝盖被他抵在胸口，脚后跟翘在他的肩上，这个姿势让我把自己腿间一片湿淋淋的狼藉看得清楚，于是我短暂地掉进自我厌弃里，没能及时把意乱情迷摆在脸上，他当成是我出神，用了全部的力把我撞得摇摇欲坠。

 

太迟了，但我还是要后悔。我给他铺一个陷阱，为什么偏要把自己搭进去，他好大本事，我怕我毁不掉他了。

 

可他不知情，他从来就是这么无知。我还可以装作是我在牵着他的鼻子走，我厌恶他的一切理由依然成立。

 

我胡思乱想的时候，他吻住了我的嘴唇，没有任何撕咬，只是像我的下面含住他一样含着我。我在他吻上来的时候毫无征兆地高潮了，射出一股一股的半透明汁水，降落到我的小腹上。他的手跟着盖在我身上这块最平坦的地方，此刻能感受到他每一次顶弄的力道，他把自己掌控在手心里，诸多束缚。

 

这是什么样的一种感觉，我已经被他操得发麻了，竟然还有断断续续的快感像潮水一样打上来。我动用最后一点力气把他夹紧，他像受惊了一样很快抽出来，然后同样射在我小腹上，和我的混在一起。

 

我水淋淋地把自己摊开，不能动弹了。

 

这他妈的跟嗑药也没有区别了，到短暂的极乐里到此一游，然后就被抛回地面上再做凡人，谁能甘心？凭什么不许我就此飞升？

 

还不如让我死在明天早上的太阳里。我不用清理自己和这张沙发床，更不用处置我和范丞丞在一夜间变质的关系。一个游魂多轻飘飘，我甚至都不用再费劲讨厌他了。

 

但我不行，我得辛苦且激烈地活着，活在我和他共有的秘密里。胜负还未定，我得留这一口气。

 

tbc.

 


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

起初我不敢跟他搭话。那时候他刚从那个优胜劣汰的死亡游戏里逃出来，一次失败把他伤得很重，他还没来得及自愈。

 

在这之前，我认遍了公司里所有的中国练习生，从他们口中不止一次地听说同一个名字，和有关于他的种种。所以我很早就开始勾勒他的一整个雏形，在见到他之前，我已经彻底记住他的脸，是那种很根深蒂固的记忆，我甚至会梦到他。但这都是不够鲜活的，他是一个血肉之躯，应该有千百种样子，每一种我都还未目睹。

 

直到他被十来个练习生簇拥着穿过练习室的走廊，我一眼就看到他。有一些不能言说的东西由我迸发，朝他生长，在那时候还没熟透成一种感情，更像是他自身的引力将我波及，他所到之处无人幸免。我只不过比别人多了一些先见之明。

 

见到他之后，我仍是停留在很浅的一层了解上，他躯壳以内，我根本看不见也碰不着。我只能在他很快将自己的败落感清理干净时为他疼上一疼，然后看他扬着亚麻金的一颗小巧头颅，在隔壁或楼上的练习室里演一个徒有热情不会受挫的坚强小孩。

 

直到后来那一个端午节的晚上，韩国的练习生早在前一天就赶回了家里，中国的也大多早早回到了宿舍里跟家人聊视频，这时候就凸显出我们公司的人性化，对于管束练习生的人身自由是格外宽容的。可惜我无福消受这种宽容，我姐姐在剧组里忙得没时间回我的电话，我妈妈在忽略了我拨过去的两个视频聊天后发来了一个红包和一条很短的语音，说节日快乐，家里来了客人很忙，让我好好练习，云云。每次的内容大同小异，我赌气不去回复她，连红包都没拆。

 

我在路过卫生间的时候，听见模糊的中文，夹杂一点断续的哭声。换做别人，我象征性偷听一会儿就该走掉，可这不是别人，这是黄明昊，他每一声急促的抽泣都把我掐得痛不欲生。我听见他拿不地道的方言混着普通话讲过去的那几个月，把自己皮肉分离彻底解剖开来，我好怕他不堪重负，下一秒就要喘不上气。他脆弱的声音是咖啡上一层拉花，我晃着晃着就能将它打散掉。

 

提心吊胆让我没了警惕，朱正廷恰好进来，看见我僵站着的半死形态，“丞丞，站着发呆呢？”

 

说实话，我当时是有些怨他的。他杜绝了我窥探黄明昊的一切可能性，我的天性柔软还假装坚强的小孩，我从未拥有过他的分毫，可他走出来拿那双还蓄着泪液的眼睛扎着我的时候，温度从我的手脚开始抽离，把我整个人冻死在原地。

 

朱正廷告诉我，自从黄明昊飞了一千多公里到这儿来就没再回去过，他很独立，家里人也不会太担心他。他问我，“你们还不熟吗？”我想了好多理由来解释，最后只是说，我不太敢跟他打招呼。朱正廷一下蹦起来，说哥哥带你去。他把我推到黄明昊面前的时候，我脑袋里还是半小时前他瞪着我的样子，和此刻他不做表情的一张脸无法重合起来。我猜他不会原谅我，这一整个晚上都让我好后悔。

 

可他不打算揭发我，他把哭肿的粉红眼皮抬起来一点，望着我好久，他要我往后都良心不安，要我知道我偷偷摸摸的模样有多让他作呕。他明明在仰视我，但我必须把自己放得很低很低才能勉强不被他唾弃。这一切都是无声进行的，他忍了好久，要把所有的不甘心都发泄给我。

 

他丢给我一个笑，就当打过了招呼，留我迟钝地去意会。我怎么可能精准捉到他的暗示，我连一门陌生的语言都要费好大劲去理解，又要怎么样才能琢磨透他过早消亡的一个表情。

 

捉弄我让他好快乐，我只让他丢了半截自尊，按理说已经从我这里赚回了本，他却还能不休不止地折磨我，好像不会疲累。我不知道该不该庆幸，他只在我面前做一个恶童，只拿玩具枪顶着我的太阳穴。他成了只属于我的坏小孩，不论好坏，都是个小孩，我必须拿爱养着他。

 

我默许他心安理得被我纵容，可他本性里的柔软藏不了太久，隔三差五就要展露一点点给我看。好像他刚长出来的智齿，被他当作不可告人的秘密，我宽慰他，长智齿是因为你变聪明了，不用太难过。他疼得龇牙咧嘴也不放弃挖苦我，“笨蛋范丞丞，这是颗长坏的牙，要拔掉的。”

 

第一次是在我生日的时候，黄明昊抓着一个暗蓝色的首饰盒在手里，天鹅绒的面料被他掌心里的汗捂湿，又放在我手里，我终于从指尖开始回温。他的耳廓也和我的手指一样升焰，肉眼可见地烧成红色，“生日快乐，范丞丞。”

 

他送给我一对子弹头似的耳坠，沉甸甸地挂在我耳垂的负重极限。我每天都要戴着，这样他就会在练习的间隙或坐在食堂里，将手粘到我的耳垂上揉捏，好像要摩擦到起火他才会满意。我耳垂充血过度后，到晚上取下那截钉子总是暴露一段血淋淋的惨案。我痛得很没有实感，因为我的耳垂还在高温里灼烧着，耳钉上扯下来的那些血肉就不像是在我身上曾经生长过的一部分。

 

第二次就是昨晚，他把软肋和盘托出，借着酒劲满嘴胡话，我只当他又醉又病地失了智，睡一觉醒来还是绝顶恶劣的坏小孩。可他好疯，把自己彻底扒了个干净送到我面前来，他何必哭得凄凄惨惨，那些眼泪大可以省下来别呈给我看，他不知道吗，我最容易为他心软。

 

这个小孩还没长熟，他把自己过早地采摘下来，在我面前剥开。我为他揪着一颗心，把自己送给我，他也太浪费。也不想想，我能给他什么，没有别的，只有我的爱能把他淹个半死不活。

 

我不把他当真，他不清醒，跪在我大腿上把自己插得水光粼粼，在梦里扭腰求欢，我怕他醒来后要悔得肠子青。可也是我，掐着他将断未断的一截腰塞进他幼嫩的身体里，用没完没了的撞击把他的果肉催生得熟透，溅出丰沛的汁水来。我意识尚清醒，还不知死活地往他里面钻得好深，这样的行为要如何找到一个欲盖弥彰的借口，谁知道。

 

这场不计后果的性爱结束后，我才迟钝地开始惶恐。我知道再过一个小时，或许不用，只要半个小时，就会陆陆续续有练习生进来抢占位置。该怎么将这样一个罪行毁尸灭迹，我问他。他的眼皮颤了一下，像蝴蝶振翅，在几千公里开外刮起一场龙卷风。他让我拆了沙发套带回宿舍洗掉，再把这块地方打扫干净。而他自己晃着两条打颤的腿去洗澡，我便立刻确信他不再脆弱，不再需要我的爱。

 

宿舍里已经空了一半，高强度的练习还没把人榨干，竟然还有力气去晨跑。我拖着一包劣迹斑斑的厚重布料，或许上面还有我和黄明昊未干的精痕，我把自己当成一个正在抛尸荒野的杀人犯，沙发套被我硬塞进体积不大的洗衣机里，滚筒艰难地搅动起来，把我的一夜春宵搅得稀碎。

 

 

一次犯罪可以说是无意为之，可屡次再犯，就无法编出什么理由了。

 

是我会错了黄明昊的用意，他不是半梦半醒着才恣意妄为，这是他又一个不正经的把戏，一如以往地以捉弄我为最终目的。至于我该怎么做，我只需要和每次应付他一样，顺着他的意愿，让他玩得尽兴。

 

他成了一个诱人的小孩，打开湿软的巢穴，而我一次又一次被他惑住。我从来不知道，原来美梦和梦魇并无区别，我被和他交融的旖丽快感掐住咽喉，从高潮降落的时候才置身梦醒的温差里，然后我只能再掰开他对我言听计从的这双腿，重新掉进滚烫的情欲里，任其将我吞噬，再不留情面地从顶峰推下去。

 

我不怪他，他是无辜的，他是我唯一的，纯洁的坏小孩。我知道他的想法很简单，我沉迷在性爱里的嘴脸实在不堪入目，他乐于目睹我一切丑态。他宁愿把自己搭进去，把自己变成一个浪荡的祸水，他太了解我了，我不忍心拿半个脏字来贬他。到头来，他还是不染脏污，我能将他洗得干干净净。

 

还差一点，我就可以把自己从多余的情绪里剥离开，我能在每次和他做完爱后安稳地睡过去，而不是整夜整夜地在清醒里辗转难眠。我在每一个等待他醒来的巨大空隙里，都不知道该拿些什么来填满，这是一个太过盛大的豁口，漏起风来都能壮观地掀起一片潮涌潮又落。

 

这一点是每一场灾难的祸根，是潜在的隐患，是我不为人知却昭然若揭的秘密，是性爱的一半，是爱。他被我的爱滋养，可我不敢把爱说出口，他会摆出最难以置信的脸，当我在讲什么出格的笑话，这种玩笑不能开，又俗又过分，他会这样告诉我。我只有在这时候感叹他不够透彻，他是什么人都没爱过，才会不知道我是爱他的。

 

所以我不指望他什么了，我是不求回报的，哪怕我每时每刻都在被反噬，还是要继续爱他。我在他每一次被我撞痛的时候和他接吻，拿我的舌头伸进去够他那两颗智齿，他还没有拔掉，我就知道他是个嘴硬心软的小孩，他永远都狠不下心来彻底毁掉什么东西，连对我都是这样。我让他很舒服，他连脚趾都绷得很直，把整个人拉成一张紧密的弓，我随时能把他扯断。

 

以后回想起来，我可能只记得他在性爱里意乱情迷的样子。听起来很糟糕，可我必定要想起来，那张漂亮的脸泛着情潮的红色，睫毛上挂着他自己流出来的汁水，透亮地晃着光。我最后顶他一下，他就能半张着两片湿润的唇瓣，无声地被高潮灭顶。

 

 

圣诞节那段时间里，我们换了练习室，七个中国练习生被分到一间专属的，练习强度相比以前也有增强。公司里在传，我们是要回国出道了。在接收这个消息的时候，我短暂地雀跃了几秒，很快冷静下来。

 

这对于黄明昊和朱正廷来讲再正常不过，他们俩本来就通过选秀有了知名度，是公司里最拿得出手的中国练习生。我再看看自己，练习时间最短，什么都学了个半吊子，能让我出道的理由大概也就是我的这个姓氏和与之捆绑的话题度。我无所谓，只要公司不摸黑我家人，拿我做什么文章都是合理营销。

 

黄明昊倒是很义愤填膺，他趁练习的空档往镜子前一坐，喝上半口水就开始训我，说范丞丞你是单纯还是傻，公司不抹黑那媒体也会抹黑，到时候公司自己保命还来不及，你以为还会管你死活啊，你被卖了还在帮着数钱呢。他眉毛拧成一个结，看起来比我还操心。

 

我们从来都不在一个练习室，前段时间一旦碰到一起就开始脱衣服扒裤子，他累瘫了就不愿意再开口，所以我们已经好久没有过正常的对话了。我坐到他旁边去，很有兴致地接他的话，“那你要我怎么做？”

 

他用十几秒来思考，再用几秒试图给我一个答案，可这个答案或许让他羞于启齿了，在他嘴里含着不愿意吐给我听。休息的五分钟在这时候结束，我转一转脚跟起身要走，他很小声地把一个承诺许给我，“怎么办，我保护你啊。”

 

如果我再把这句话听真切一点，把我的小孩对我说过的，最应该让我动容的一句话，动用我为数不多的那点感知力去把他的心意领会万分之一，就不会将他可怜兮兮地冷落在这里。

 

更不会花费整个晚上做一个决定。我们出道之前，我要叫停这场荒淫的，旷日持久的龌龊关系。他要暴露在闪光灯底下了，每一个瑕疵都有可能将他终结，所以我要将他修补成一个完整的艺术品。

 

至于我的爱，它见不得光。我要把他拱手相让给全世界了。

 

 

tbc.

 


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

我不会主动去找范丞丞。

 

不是我在疏远他，我只不过不想把自己显露成一个饥渴难耐的模样。和他做爱当然让我快活，我的性经验缺失，导致我把痛和高潮都写在脸上，他一眼就必能将我看穿。我的自尊不剩多少了，要省着点用。

 

可他也基本不来找我，到底是什么样的不可抗力把我和他一次又一次搅进浑水里，我决定把这种力当作缘分。认真想想，我跟很多人的缘分都好浅，不会有藕断丝连的纠葛，一眼就能望到头。唯独范丞丞是例外，我们的牵连背反我的意愿，我不知道是什么把我们绑在一起的，当我想起来的时候，已经无法全身而退了。

 

那天晚上是他第一次主动敲响我房间的门，雯珺哥去给他开门，我听见他站在门口问，Justin在吗？我正在生他的气，这个白痴，他就要被人利用了，他很值钱，要被杀戮不留情的商人大卸八块，可他好像一点防范意识都没有。他怎么能被别人利用呢，只有我能害他，只有我能让他委屈，让他敢怒不敢言。

 

我把被子往上扯，蒙过我的脑袋。好冷啊，空调的温度可不可以高一点，我的脚触到了最下面的，还没被体温捂热的那块被褥，连我的床都要冷落我，我的上半身在我母亲的子宫里，下半身埋在雪地。中间的腰腹发麻，每一根神经都断开再重连，他走到我床前，我的身体已经死去再新生一遍。

 

他的手精准地掌控住我半边脸颊，像隔着肚皮摸一个胎儿，我看不见他的脸，可他以这个居高临下的角度必定只能摆出一种慈悲为怀的表情，好像我是个十足的麻烦，而他无尽包容。

 

被子厚重的布料把我闷得透不过气，但我居然还能把他说的每一个字音都听清楚。

 

“我们不能再这样继续下去了，会毁了你的。”他用讲故事的声音，哄小孩睡觉的声音对我讲话，做出一种无限温柔的姿态，“你是个好小孩，对不对？”

 

我思考过，范丞丞这样一个人，或许冠冕堂皇这个词能很好地将他概括得八九不离十。我羡慕他从容，不轻易失态，这是他血里融着的东西，我就算能模仿个皮相也学不透彻。他要我迷乱，我就掉进春梦里，然后他要我抽身，我还得把自己掐醒过来。多数时候，我被搞得很狼狈，再看看他，一副金刚不坏之身，我打碎他的几率又少几分。

 

上一次我掉眼泪是什么时候，大概是第一次跟他做爱的时候，那是跟情感无关的泪液，被疼痛逼出我的可控范围内，前赴后继地淌出来送死。现在我又掉眼泪了，这些湿润的，活不长的小东西，何必呢，为什么不保它们自己一条命，顺便让我少难堪一些。

 

我平躺着装死，却被眼泪呛得开始咳嗽，等我平复下来，范丞丞已经离开了，我能很模糊地听见他的脚步声。

 

可他停下来，可能是将门锁上了——这是我后来做出的猜测，因为他又走回来，把快要将我谋杀的厚被子掀开，然后吻我的嘴唇。

 

好像炮友是不该接吻的，我经常看到这种说法，但我不顾忌这个，范丞丞也无所谓。和他接吻很舒服，这是一个陈述句，因为我是没法去做比较的，我只和他接过吻。他不掠夺，只给予，把柔情聚到舌尖上，很小心地递到我的唇齿之间，然后等着我随意将其处置。

 

他今天给我的温柔要更多一些，我的眼睛，下颚，还没生长好的喉结，残留着纹身贴的锁骨，都是他爱抚的对象。我还是没能杀死他的多情，那部分长成了一个器官，扎根在他的身体里，和五脏六腑挤在一起，他需要大口呼吸更多的氧气，才能把这个多余的器官养活，然后去处处留情。

 

从我的角度，只能看见他把我从睡衣里剥开，我的上半身是刚从子宫里诞出来的新生儿，被热气蒸腾成甜美的粉红色，而他的嘴唇衔在我的胸口，隔断了我的视线。他新染的褐色头发被格外用心护理，柔软地蓬松着，把他变成一只野生的幼狼。有了这个身份，他更顺理成章地撕咬我的胸，用牙齿和舌头把我舔得很湿，伪造出一片淫乱的血肉模糊。

 

他的吻往下蔓延，滑过我的小腹，我猜他用牙齿咬着掀开了我的内裤，因为他的手还拿捏着我的胸乳。我的性器可怜兮兮地硬了一半，我看不到它，无法以目光给出一点慰藉，于是范丞丞拿嘴唇来顶替掉这份工作。他先亲吻我的根部，那块地方总是堆积着我们的交合处挤出来的汁水，体液和润滑混合在一起，被他舔舐得发红。他不再做更过分的动作，抬起眼睛来讨好地看我的脸色。我喘上一口气，允许他继续。

 

手指和嘴唇各占一半，包裹住我整根。我不常自己拿手打飞机，做爱的时候也只在逼近高潮那几秒草草了事。他第一次做到这个地步，我爽得随时要断片，如果我是女人，能给他把水流干。我很刻意地叫，百转千回地叫，这是我们的最后一晚了，我有什么好掩饰的。我恨不得把门给敞开来，让全世界都来看看他能为我变成什么样子。毕雯珺呢，朱正廷呢，我叫得这么浪，他们为什么都不进来，没有观众，我还怎么让他身败名裂。

 

快感堆积得太猛，我很快就经受不住，被推到高潮的边缘。而范丞丞就厉害在这里，他最知道能怎么样精准地打到我的命脉上，我在他嘴里和手掌里颤抖着越烧越烫，他就攥住这个时刻抬起眼睛来看我。他的眼睛很亮，像个照妖镜，我无所遁形了，下一秒就要尖叫着灰飞烟灭。这就是他残忍所在，他杀害你的同时，还要含着情看你。那是我当晚最后一个错觉，以为他是真的爱我，而我被高潮搅得意识混沌，我差点也要去爱他了。

 

接下来轮到他展露本性了，他拿手粘一圈我的精液，沿着我的缝隙滑动，黏腻感让我绷直了脚背，在高潮刚过去的第几分钟里延续了敏感的一个顶峰，张着口小声地叫。我早被他害得没了力气，连叫声都轻轻软软的像个女孩。我也不愿意这样子形容自己，可我无从辩驳。这个混乱的想法把我搞得很烫，我的脸很烫，最湿的地方也很烫。他为什么还不拿手去探一探那里，如果说我还剩一次能将他置之死地的机会，那就是把他烧死了。

 

外面在下雪，可我的身体里温暖如春，我想他这下又尝到我的甜头，怎么可能再也不跟我做爱。他讲那些假惺惺的话能作数吗，当然不能，我既然能把他勾引来，也能让他没法抽身。他大概是以为在哪里都可以来去自如，也不看看我能将他咬得多紧，他涨在里面根本就不得动弹。但他作弊了，拿手拍了一下我的臀，让我渗出一些水来，立马就开始报复我。

 

这个小肚鸡肠的男人，他的性器捅到前所未有的深度，好像要以此确保在他之后不会有人能沾染到我甬道尽头最汁水丰沛的软肉。他把我一点一点地凿开，像打开一只熟透的蚌，他觊觎那里面的珍珠，圆润漂亮的一小颗，绝对不能让别人占有。一场性爱里，我最无从反抗的就是这个时候了，他有一万种方式可以把我折磨成一个浪荡的，恬不知耻的下等妓，而我只能把腿再打开一些，以此省点力气，好继续跟他耗着。

 

如果我是一个女人——我为什么总要做这种假设，纯粹跟自己过不去。可如果我是，他现在一定不上不下地卡在我的子宫口，太深了，他马上就能触及那个孕育生命的温室。我想女性的阴道一定比我更紧，他不会忍心把这个比我要纤细易折的美妙物种操得奄奄一息，会很早投降，汲取着对方的唾液用他腥腻的精液烫坏一个万物之源。最好，这个女人送他一个还没化做实体的胎儿，把他逼成前途尽毁的未成年父亲。

 

“你能不能，不要把我洗干净，不要走。”真要命，我已经开始胡言乱语了。我在挽留他，每一个字眼都足够露骨，他忍心让我落空吗？

 

他忍心，“不可以，你会生病的，宝宝。”他只回答我一个问题，又拿这个叠字的亲密称呼试图把我搅成一滩泥泞。我恨他四两拨千斤，好像什么都是无足轻重，他一个人矗立在我们一同筑造的灾难里，像什么不会倒塌的辉煌地标。

 

我的不甘促使我祭出最后一点劲，勒住他的腰身，这样他无法从我的身体里抽出。他射精的过程很绵长，是一整个背德的仪式，我终于融为其中一部分。我喊他，范丞丞，你不是好人，我恨死你了。我可能又哭了，尽管我没感受到眼泪的生成和流淌，他亲吻我的脸颊，舔掉那些不应该存在的泪液，他说，“我知道，我知道。”

 

软下来之后，他还是埋在我身体里，好像一块至关重要的多米诺骨牌，他一旦抽身，我从头到脚都要塌陷成一个废墟。我这辈子或许都再也不会有这样失制的时刻。

 

下次我再见到他，离我们一起出道又近一些，我只能把他当成同事，朋友，不是性伴，或者别的什么。我做得到吗，应该是可以的，我很擅长演戏，可以骗过全世界。

 

 

 

夜过到一半，我开始发烧，他替我清理得不够及时，我确保了这一点，所以在他离开房间的时候拉住他，“明天能不能帮我请个假？”我已经完成了角色的转换，这是一个同事对他的请求，他不会拒绝。

 

雯珺哥回到房间里来照顾我，他说是范丞丞让他来的。“我之前回来的时候，门锁上了，我还以为你们在里面打架。你别激动，好好躺着，我当然知道没有，范丞丞怎么可能打你。”

 

我只能感叹这宿舍墙壁的隔音效果实在太好，不然他们怎么可能听不见我的浪叫。可我该消停了，我把被子裹得紧一些，裹住一身粉红的，下流的罪证。他以为我被冷到，去柜子里抱出一床备用的毯子来，我光看着就能再烧高几度。

 

床铺是我的蚕茧，那些肥硕的，面目可憎的白色软体虫，和我一样需要一个漫长的过程来成熟。在上小学的时候，我领回家去拿桑叶喂养，目睹它们痛苦地蜕皮，反复四次后吐丝结茧，再以蚕蛾的形态挣破 纺棰似的蛹，它丑态毕露，被我尽收眼里。可这是必经的挣扎，我将自己包在茧里闷死一回，才能熟透成一个独立的个体。或许只要等明天过去，我就能在后天化蛾，然后重新存活。

 

我的理想主义，我为之奋斗的那些不切实际，很快就要具象化在我面前，给我铺一条长路。在它来临之前，我还得感谢范丞丞，他催我激烈地长大，以近乎残忍的手段，相当有效。

 

至于我跟他的那些晦涩的秘密，和还未定局的胜负，我不打算再计较了，那是我还未发育成熟前犯下的错误，可以被原谅，现在我是一个宽容的大人。

 

看吧，我十五岁的这个冬天，它腐化，枯死，到了二月就成为过去式，总之再与我无关了。

 

 

tbc.

 


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

练习室门口的储物柜里有几包糖，黑巧克力包住石榴果酱，是我买给黄明昊吃的。我想喂给他吃，看他把外头的深褐色含化，里面半液态的红色汁水就能淌出来，于是我又淫者见淫，拿眼睛在白墙上勾出一整片春情泛滥的活色生香。

 

我已经硬了一半，藏在宽松的运动裤里。练习室里的气味说不上好闻，按理说是不该挑起我任何性欲，可黄明昊练舞的身段在我眼前不知好歹地飘摇。他这段时间很迷现代舞，又学不来朱正廷的完全柔软，总要把他自己那些刀削似的边角融进去一点。他变成一个矛盾体，两种不能共生的特质在他身体里横冲直撞，我怕他被折磨，可他不领情，硬是把满身的风情最大化，让我好难堪。

 

经纪人哥哥推开门的时候搞出很大动静，我被他吓得差点要就此性无能，拿眼睛看他的时候大概还闷了点郁郁的恨，把他吓到，他的脸色努力缓和，说丞丞，跟我出来一下。

 

头一次犯罪难免心虚，可事到如今，我已经不被负罪感所扰。就在这时候，我尤其庆幸自己足够狠心，把一个活生生的人掏成一副空壳，任谁拿枪抵着我脑门，构不成威胁。

 

我太多虑，谁能有那么敏锐，每个人各有各的无知，只要还活着一天就没法彻底通透。他摆出一个和善的架子，问我跟大家相处得都还好吧？我说挺好的，这是真的，除开黄明昊以外，我很乐意和现在这几个人定型成一个团体，绑在一块受苦，再一块风光，最后分道扬镳。

 

他再问我，正廷和Justin，你跟谁关系更好呢？我舔一下发干的嘴唇，装成个白痴，“为什么要这样问啊？”

 

丞丞，你是懂事的小孩。他说得对，我还是个小孩，我从千禧年的夏天活到现在，十八年未满，光长个子不长心眼。这样来讲，他也说得不对，我还没懂事，他不该拿对大人讲话的那副派头用在我身上，我不吃这套的。

 

实际上，我明白他的意思，总归与利益息息相关，选一个配合默契的同事，有益无害。出于私心，我当然只会考虑黄明昊，可这样太暴露我自私的恶劣本性。我嘴上说要放过他，可又没法不拿我的爱去祸害他。

 

我绷出一个公事公办的表情，说Justin年纪小一些，我跟他更玩得来。然后我又请求，我说哥哥你千万别讲出去，他在跟我闹矛盾。他笑，还挺要面子。你们自己好好商量吧，公司会看着的。

 

走回练习室的时候，我又在计划。我必须得撒个谎，不只是为了维护自己的面子——我在黄明昊面前早就没什么自尊能拿出来称分量了。可我怕他误会，怕他看穿我没死透的非分之想，从而生出些怜悯来。我的小孩，他控制不了自己天生心肠软，总是忍不住要对可怜的人施舍几分良善。那只有我来演冠冕堂皇，演铁石心肠，以此保他完好无损。

 

李权哲去帮我传话，把黄明昊从练习室里叫出来。我刚在自动贩售机买了一罐汽水，拿来讨好他。除此之外，他这几天肉眼可见地瘦下来了，大概是为了形象管理要舍弃脸上一些婴儿肥，其实只要等过完了青春期，以他的体质怕是想要胖都长不出半斤肉来。所以我爱给他塞些甜食和乱七八糟的饮料，看他腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊被填满，像餍足的小松鼠。

 

他脚跟不沾地，轻巧地蹦出来，心情相当的好，我猜他现在肯定很好说话，赶紧殷勤地给他递汽水。他的手指被肉完全裹住，只剩手上的骨节还没开始抽条，光看这双手，有谁能知道他其实从脸蛋到脚跟都瘦得皮包骨头。这样一双小男孩的手熟练地勾开铁环，那块既定形状的铁皮刚被揭起，就有细碎的白色泡沫涌出来，前赴后继要葬身在他嘴里。他也给予足够温柔，拿唇舌去接，于是这些幸运的甜蜜泡沫就顺着他的食道淌到胃里。我光看着就好羡慕，恨不得拿我的嘴做替代，去吻他，滋养他。

 

我看着他一小片舌头探出来爱抚自己的下唇，掠过去，留下亮晶晶的水光，跟着他嘴唇的开合晃我的眼睛，“范丞丞，什么事呀？”

 

噢，我又在走神，这神走得很伤我元气，沥干不少水分，我的咽喉变成一块干旱的黄土地。已经耽误了好几秒钟，他马上就要不耐烦，我赶紧抑着这把冒烟的嗓子跟他直奔主题，“公司说，让我们走得近一些。”我话一出口就后悔，心里有个小人儿严格得不行，对着自己劈头盖脸地骂，范丞丞怎么总能把好好的一句话说得干巴巴。

 

可能我讲得太含蓄，他思考起来很费力，脸上定格在一个不太机灵的表情，眼睛里蒙一层雾，我看不懂他究竟在为我说的这几个字其中哪一个而伤透脑筋。他苦思冥想到最后，跟我说要去找公司问清楚。

 

我钳住他的手腕。我难得撒一次谎，怎么能这样就露馅，“是经纪人哥哥让我来转告你的。你别想太多，我不传假消息。”

 

他这一下就笑起来，嘴角往上翘到一个讨人喜欢的位置，很有分寸地停在那里，点到即止，“行，你当然也不是自愿的。是我想太多了，不好意思。”他说不好意思的时候，下巴收回去一点点，睫毛颤得停不下来，把楚楚可怜当成自己身上最大的卖点，任谁看了都要相信他是真的不好意思，还把我衬托得里外不是人。他还说“也”，这个自作聪明的小孩，他从哪里看出来我不自愿？我还要假惺惺地配合他，说是啊，我也不乐意，咱俩同甘共苦。

 

以我对他的那层浅显的了解，他只要不直接拒绝，大概就是同意配合的一个态度。我猜他不会主动，但他仅需要接受，其余的可以留给我来完成。

 

 

我做好了万全准备，唯独算漏他能有多出其不意。

 

这是我头一次真正以公开的身份露面在粉丝面前。来送机的人还挺多，我感觉差不多都是中国女孩子，只有少数一些把韩语讲得很纯正的，拿着Justin的手幅，印他刚满十五岁的样子，笑起来露出两颗很明显的兔牙。还没认识他的时候，我经常在网上搜他那时候的照片，翻着翻着就很畜生地开始心猿意马。现在回想起来，原来我早就已经意图不轨了。

 

这里大多数是黄明昊和朱正廷的粉丝，也有些人小声地喊我的名字，举着相机把我往前推着走。从我的角度望出去，每个方向都是黑压压的一片头顶，偶有几个突兀的，染了鲜妍发色的脑袋，柚粉色，薄荷绿，我在心里做比较，觉得都没有黄明昊一头细软的浅金色自然卷好看。

 

挤了大概有半天时间，至少也是能以小时做计数单位的。在这期间，女孩子身上各样的香水味混到一块儿，立马就面目全非，我闻得偷偷干呕好几次。一直到登机口开始检票，跟着的人少了过半，只有些端着相机的还坚持着把快门按成一片此起彼伏的噪音。我这种木头脑瓜，当然想不到这已经是一个绝佳的机会。可黄明昊抓住了，他站在我后面往前挪了一小步，把脑袋搁到我的左肩膀上。我呼吸困难的同时，听见很多声音织在一起，倒吸凉气的声音，快门越按越响的声音，女孩子们交头接耳说“好可爱”的声音。

 

黄明昊洗头的时候会打两遍泡沫，再涂一遍护发素，每周焗油，头发丝柔软得像棉絮，一整团都塞到我肩上来，每一根都像活物，有几根在挠我的脖子，还有几根去搔我的耳垂。后来我在微博上搜到照片，那么大的口罩也遮不住我涨红的上半张脸，我不是害羞，只是心脏突然跳得很猛，顺不上气。

 

更亲密的，更龌龊的，什么都发生过了，我无从标榜自己纯情。可事实就是，我的心脏蹦得气势汹汹，随时能击穿肋骨，血淋淋地跳到胸腔外面来。在这种时候，我根本就想不起他拧着腰起起落落吞吃我的画面，或诸如此类。性和爱中间裂开一条三八线，把我分裂成两个人格，一个的身体馋他，另一个光用眼睛爱他。

 

他是真的困了，晚上睡得太浅，一点细小动静就把他惊醒，醒了再盯天花板望半小时，一个晚上就这样被耗个精光。我容许他依靠我，哪怕我自己只剩一副岌岌可危的骨架在行走，也要支撑他。

 

可他半只脚刚踏进机舱就翻脸不认人，扯着自己的小箱子在我身后隔了两三米。其实他何必呢，最后我俩的座位还是在一块，坐在一起拿肩挨着肩，不会再剩任何缝隙。

 

一开始他还瞪着双通红的眼强撑，后来实在没忍住睡过去了。他是个在睡梦里很落魄的小孩，好像从来做不上什么好梦，永远瘪着嘴角，隔三差五漏出几句可怜兮兮的梦话来。原本他背对我蜷着身体，有违座位贴合人体力学舒适度的设计，睡着睡着就翻了个身，显然是潜意识指使着要睡得舒服些。我很肆无忌惮地看他，拿目光扎得他在梦里都睡不安稳，把眉毛皱成一条扭扭捏捏的小虫。

 

空乘推着茶水车移到我们这儿的时候，他一整个脑袋已经落到我肩上，我得偿所愿，自己也快要混沌地睡过去。趁着还半清醒，我赶紧要了两杯汽水，拿硬梆梆的韩文念出一个黄明昊最喜欢喝的牌子。那两只透明的塑料杯子靠在一块，跟着气流颠簸，像是撑不了多久就要双双仰倒，我盯着冒上来的气泡看，把自己害得越来越困。这时候他冷不丁开始说梦话，一声声地喊，范丞丞，丞丞。我相当得意，甚至有点忘形了，提高一点音量说，哎，我在，我在的。这下我们角色对调，他很慢很慢地转醒过来，给我让出一个活到梦里去的权利。我在睡死之前确保自己拿脑袋抵着他的，让我们俩都不得动弹。

 

其实我也不知道他在梦里喊我的名字能算是好事还是坏事，说不定他正骂我呢，但我当然只能往好处想。我好不容易碰上一个能借以自我安慰的豁口，谁会愿意给自己添堵。

 

我也跟他一样还在生长期，觉浅又爱做梦，总之睡眠质量不太高，睡不了多久就觉得该醒了。这时候我分不太清是睁了眼还是仍在梦里，黄明昊凑得好近，眼睫毛扇动的频率很规则，我在心里数节拍。然后他伸出手来，肉是乳白色，在指关节泛出粉红，这样一双江南美人的手，连肉感都是精巧的，恰到好处的。他拿指腹划我的眉骨，我最近没怎么修眉毛，怕他扎手，他很快从我鼻梁下移，按在嘴上，又要被我干裂的嘴皮扎。我很模糊地看见他拿手指在汽水里蘸湿，在我下唇涂抹。他这根手指软绵绵不施力，以柔克刚，把我搞得很欲求不满，他失手往我嘴里戳进去一点，我条件反射地报复，咬他一口。这下我当即醒过来，被饿醒的。

 

他在我旁边坐直，眼珠子往面前定住，不看我，也不看别的什么。可他捧着汽水杯的食指上，真的有圈牙印，恶狠狠地渗着红，呈现一个鲜活的罪状。我很卑鄙，只敢在梦里行凶。

 

能把我看透的人，绝对不会再看得起我。是坏是好很难定义，我也不把自己局限，人性的阴暗面怎么可能是单单一个“坏”字就能囊括完全的？我腐烂成千万种姿态，躲在十七岁半的躯壳里头，做很漂亮的挣扎，千万只恶鬼自相残杀。外面的看客，每一位，都对我又爱，又恨，又怜惜，又不齿。而在他们之中，我只爱一个。

 

tbc.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
事实上，那个初评级舞台让我头一次看清楚自己。很艰难，我得抛开廉耻心，从肉里扯出灵，飘到一个高度上去看自己。我在镜子里照不出来的一种模样，愚钝的，涉世未深的，拙于掩饰的模样，我第一回见。

 

这不是在说偌大一个场馆里面有多少人能让我妄自菲薄，我从很久之前开始就不去同别人作这种比较了。看别人的时候，我做个观众，观感只分喜恶，不予置评。

 

我说的是，我还没来得及进化的那一部分。它用来支撑更强烈的感和情，用来代入本我，不请自来地演个角儿。和我对戏的搭档与我毫无默契，我已经不知道该怪他冷淡，还是该检讨自己。

 

他哭的时候——他在演独角戏，万人瞩目的一出，我使劲不去看他，把眼神揪在一处，红血丝都能给瞪出来，差点要得不偿失，跟他一块没完没了地掉眼泪。

 

一直到我们回后台，他被西装撑开的肩上搭着几只胳膊，时不时拍他一下。我看得好急，他来者不拒，我不是怕被冷落，我怕他眼泪流得太猛，背上还受着外力，他随时要被自己呛上一口。这屋子里十来个人，居然都不及我顾得周全，好让我得意忘形的优劣之分。我站在队伍最后头，找工作人员要来一包纸巾，人手相接地传进去，半分钟的工夫就能在包装外沾上很厚一层细菌。站他旁边的朱正廷抽出两张来，一边往他脸上糊，一边拿南方人轻软的声调哄他，丞丞，别哭了，没事的呀。我又往外圈退一点，他好温柔，有谁能硬着心肠不配合。我学不来这样，索性不演主角了，甘愿让贤。

 

范丞丞哭尽兴了，人也都早早散光。回宿舍的路上，我俩自觉换位，他走在最末，我傻兮兮地领队。路过哪个窗子口，我都要借着玻璃多看他几眼，聊表关心，原因是刚才朱正廷把我扯到一旁去，很操心地来调解队友关系，“Justin，你别跟他闹脾气了，录着节目呢。”他过虑了，我哪里有脾气可闹，刚要冒簇火就被范丞丞当头浇个精光，连根基都给淹透，淹烂。我没本钱再跟他闹了。

 

他注意到我看他，也往玻璃窗上投一半眼神，另一半是虚的，去捕捉他自己散掉的，无法正常运作的知觉。我不躲，我得看看他，第一次立在聚光灯底下就被照得晕头转向，我已经见识了他被打散，现在我要看他怎么把自己重建。他那盯住我的一半目光就没分过神，很贫瘠的目光，像觅不到食的饿鬼，从我这儿汲些元气，渡给他自身。然后他拿捉到的碎片拼出个齐全的表象，给我递一片眼神，意思是让我别戳破，他内里还未齐全。

 

好一个范丞丞，好有出息的范丞丞。我的自尊陡然升腾。他示这一下弱，我一方面得以不痛不痒地看轻他一些，另一方面又庆幸他是朝我示弱，被我救济。到头来，我无可替代。

 

等我升腾够了，落回地面，才知道我又被他误导。

 

一百个人分三六九等，我沦落不到他那个阶层，起先几乎见不到他几面。宿舍里我跟他的床位挨着，他睡觉爱把整个人绷直，仰面躺着睡得大义凛然，一米八的床板装不下他，伸展完全的脚总要越过界到我床跟头晃荡。我那段时间同他唯一的接触，大概就是晚上前后脚回到宿舍倒头睡下，两双脚还得再干一顿架。

 

后来重新分组，我实在是闲得不行，硬是把他遣来跟我组了一队。他套着一身薄荷绿站到我边上，绿得清清爽爽，脸色倒是不太好看，我转回去半个身再踮起一点脚，只凑到他脖子上两颗痣前边，勉强能和他咬耳朵，“别气了呀，我是真的想跟你一组。”

 

他由上往下扫我一眼，很散漫，连一半意识都没聚起来。他说，我没生气，我跟你生什么气。

 

我想起朱正廷劝我那天，登时切身体悟到风水轮流转，恰好轮到我遭报应。

 

开了一个不合我意的头，就已经没法无谬误地完满收场。我以为和他一块练习能让我心情好些——以前我爱看他重复那些灵肉不合的舞蹈动作，费很大劲捋直讲不顺的说唱词，总之出一些洋相，供我轻飘飘观赏。后来他开始合格，从眼梢手尖迸出火星子来，做每个动作都很决然，于是我从观赏变作欣赏。这是我教他的，我说，你别怕太用力会断手断脚，动作要做满，做大。这是经验之谈，我对自己颇狠，如果下一秒要断裂，就在断裂前越往一个高度，一个无法自我超越的高度。他从我这承接了一半，已经算天赋异禀。

 

可他拿这些天赋不当回事，浑身的反骨痛着痒着在作祟，要恩将仇报。

 

我为了安抚他，替他争取来中心位置，借以来补上他初舞台的豁口。他领了好处，不领情。颈子扬得很矜贵，大方地把天赋挥霍出去，还剩下多少，他都不要收回来了。

 

同在一组，我还是跟他说不上几句话，他爱往对面跑，坐到一个细细巧巧的男孩旁边。我的恶习，人之常情的一种恶习在复活，很蓬勃地在毒害我。这个男孩的每一部分都被我考量，包括些微凹陷的脸颊，黑是黑白是白的一双眼睛，我甚至去看他的腰身，撑在地上折成钝角的手腕。我努力客观，还是不可避免地要再审视自己一番。得出的结论是，他比我鲜活，比我更能让范丞丞喜欢。

 

要命，我已经不作伪了，这是我的目的，一个爆炸性的，扭转姿态的目的。它一旦暴露，我就掉进劣势，让他处于上风。我不知道它从何而起，可能是半途中，也可能是一开始。它披很多奇形怪状的外皮，掩人耳目，掩我耳目，导致我活在很多谬论和假象里，喜欢是什么样子，厌恶是什么样子，我不是不知道，只是有些混淆。

 

中午在食堂，我很仓促，无规划地想找一个搭档。结果很让我满意，让我有把握捡回来一点尊严。我像几小时前审视自己一样审视他，用很令他不适的一种毒辣的目光。他跟我还没有太熟，我得给他解释一个半真切，半虚假，又容易被信服的解释。我说，我跟灵超一组的，他常说起你。木子洋立即就软和下来，他笑起来像破冰，原本很冷淡的一张面皮，居然还能融化成这个模样，跟范丞丞有异曲同工之妙——甚至还是为了同一个人。我就此打住，不敢多想，越想越衰竭，精神和感官一起钝化，无知无觉。

 

我和他一起走到全时，不长不短的一段路，够让我对他有层基础的，肤浅的了解。半生不熟的一个男人，他性格的切割面能横跨幼年，中年，老年，三个相差甚远的年龄段和谐共存在活生生的二十四岁里，给我一种相当微妙的舒适感。我会很满意他做我的哥哥，所以我这样对他说了，他很真心实意地笑，“Justin，你真是个小孩子。”换了别人说这句话，是对我莫大的侮辱，可他让我太舒适了，我当他在夸我。

 

他直奔小零食那排柜，挑挑拣拣出三四包糖，其中一包是水果软浆外面裹了巧克力。你喜欢吃这个啊！范丞丞也给我买过。他很明了地看我一眼，好像已经尽数看透我的盘算，只不过出于包容，出于怜悯，出于感同身受，而不将我戳破。“不是我喜欢，是小弟爱吃糖。”我恍然，接着做出很大胆的揣测。我猜他和我一样可怜。

 

回去练习的时候，我刻意地把木子洋往我们的练习室引。既然他已经识破我，那我不必再费力筹谋什么偶遇，装模作样。推开门前我拉住他，我说你知道的，你帮帮我。

 

他问，Justin，你是不是觉得丞丞不在意你？

 

“我不是这个意思。”我就是这个意思。

 

他很没头没脑地讲，“你和小弟还挺像。”要不是他立马就推开了练习室的门，我会忍不住跟他吵起来。我一点都不乐意让他拿我跟灵超做对比，只有我自己能看轻自己，我没法容忍他像我先前审视他一样审视我，列出相同点一二三，不同点四五六。

 

两组已经开始练习，一组排演的时候另一组看着。我迟到了。我看见灵超在我们这组，他替了我的位置，以很不熟练的姿态出错，然后范丞丞就推他一把，把他推回连贯的，游刃有余的，原本属于我的舞步里。

 

我转身走了，免得自己要同他生气。我没想到火气还能再燃起来，死过一回的那簇火，重塑了根基，很不屈不挠地烧成一片磅薄景观。我站在景观前面，像个操控全局的幕后主使。所有来幸灾乐祸的旁观者，我错杀一万，都不会放过一个。

 

那一个人，只有他一个人追过来。头发在风里吹成乱糟糟的一团，他顶着个滑稽的鸟窝平和地对我下命令，“Justin，进去。”

 

我不看他，十个百个范丞丞在他的轮廓里重合又分割。他呆板，僵硬，不开窍，沉默，包容，恍悟，被牵引，情动，恣肆，懊悔，冷却，漠然。每一个范丞丞我都见识过，每一个都同我互相撕扯，万般折磨。

 

此刻形成一个既定的局面。我迅速地破败，以无法延缓的速度，实在很难看。人都是爱美的，他很努力地忍耐我的难看。我劝他不要这么好心。他该守着那个细巧的，易摧折的甜蜜娃娃，而不是立在这里，拿不容拒绝的一双眼睛审视我。

 

“范丞丞，你别看我了。”

 

他走到台阶下来，让我们的地位对等一些。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我不好意思。”

 

他展露一个很柔软的笑，一半笃定，一半动摇。为什么不好意思？

 

我回他一个笑，我不知道是什么样子的，大概比我不笑要更难看，他忍我忍得好辛苦。我说，我有件事情，一直没跟你讲过。

 

你说呀。

 

我闭上眼睛，叹一口垂死的气，把自己暴露，然后解脱。

 

“范丞丞，我好喜欢你。”

 

然后我坍塌。

 

血管和脉络一寸寸地断，骨节拆分开来，撑裂一个齐全的表皮。如果没有地心引力，我难以维持原形，每一个部分都早散开了。

 

好轻巧的一个过程，我得幸消受。

 

一只手托住我，很郑重其事地伸展开五指，像托着整个环球。他让我呼吸，还能让我断气。

 

我又命悬一线，可现在我知道，他不会舍得让我死。我好自作多情，好聪明。

 

他往我的嘴里说话，喂到胸腔里，又飘又荡。

 

“你喜欢我，那我该怎么办，我爱你啊。”

 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

我妈妈在很生气的时候，总是用同一句话骂我：范丞丞，你怎么干不出好事来呢。从她神采熠熠的三十岁骂到现在，语气就没怎么变过。这时候我姐姐要是在场，必定会挑着两边一高一低的细眉毛一阵点头附和，在我妈妈的火上淋点油。可她一般都不在场，这种任意妄为的时刻在她的人生里缺失。而她在我的人生里缺失——在我十岁之前，和她见面的次数不会超过五次。

可我需要她，我不能没有她。我的姐姐，她再强硬，再美艳，也是一个完全柔软天生敏感的女人。我把我对黄明昊那些下流的，违背常理的爱恋稍加美化，和盘托出给她，然后她旋即就能了解通透，“范丞丞，你完了。”她的语气经过电流的修饰，听起来很有种事不关己的愉悦。

我用力地狡辩，我说，我还没有完。昨天，他说他喜欢我。你知道吗？这次是真的。她笑出声来了，信号不是很顺畅，她的笑声传到我的听筒里糊成一片噪音。你们这些小孩怎么这么会折腾啊。

黄明昊确实是小孩，他是我的小孩。他也确实很会折腾，他把我折腾得只剩一口气，再将他那双不露骨节的小手守在我喉咙口，随时要把最后那一口气也给掐灭。他说喜欢我，我第一次听见他说这句话，还是在我们第一次做爱的那个晚上，湿淋淋的黄明昊，湿淋淋的口齿不清。他说，我是真的喜欢你，你干嘛要这样对我。要是我对他没那么了解，或许就该相信了这个小孩的鬼话，那我也不会一边听着他说喜欢我，一边矫揉做作地偷着难过。我亲吻他乳尖的时候，撞击他身体的时候，不出声地反问他，黄明昊，你又为什么要这样对我。

然后他第二次说喜欢，我再一次要费力去判断，我热爱插科打诨的小孩，他是真心，还是假意。他的眼泪一淌，我的理智就没法运作了，只能倚靠直觉。我直觉这次他是认真的，因为像他这么聪明的小孩，没必要拿同样的一句谎骗我第二次。

在我大彻大悟的那一瞬里，我向自己服了软。他是轻飘飘的，不该为爱所累，他只需要被爱，而我只需要告诉他，我爱他。

不为别的，我想起几个月前道貌岸然的范丞丞。我让他做个好孩子，而他蜷在被子里把自己蒸出眼泪来，门被我锁上，门外是闹哄哄的全世界，门内是我和他的最后一次性爱，他房间里蒸腾永远没法将床铺捂热的暖气。

从那时候开始，我就已经里外不是人了。他忍痛好久，忍到了现在大仇得报，他看破不说破，隔岸观我自我折磨。

 

我们的舞台有这样一个动作，我和他勾住手臂，像交颈的天鹅。这个角度方便我拿眼睛穿透他细碎的刘海，直抵他两片嘴唇。他爱撕咬嘴皮，咬到裸露出内层脆弱的肉，开始渗血，然后他会伸手抹掉血珠，抿一会儿，再涂上润唇膏。我很痛心地告诉他，表皮反复被撕破再生长，只会越长越厚，他很不以为然，反问我，难道很丑吗？你不喜欢吗？我只能沉默地盯住他红色饱和的嘴唇，红得像会胀痛。不丑的，你很漂亮，我不是喜欢，我是爱。

然后我们分开。转过身去的时候我隔一层衣袖抓住他的手，仿似捉住一尾鱼。我不能用力，那样会扼杀一条性命，更不能虚虚握住，他会逃跑。我看不到他的脸了，这无形中让我胆大很多，我把那圈衣袖攥在手心里，浸了我的汗，他收回手的时候会嫌。

从洗手间出来的时候，黄明昊把我堵在门口。这里灯光暗，他两颗眼珠子看起来就更亮，很乖觉地藏在眼睫毛底下。他的眼睛形状好讨巧，一片花瓣的形状，内眼角尖尖，不涂眼影也洇出一圈粉红，又丰满又凉薄。他眼里蒸出点水分来，“范丞丞，你不理我。”

我受不住他这样，把脑袋别到一边去，“我没有。”我绞尽脑汁糊弄他，“我感冒了，别传染给你。”

他知道我在糊弄他，更知道不能跟我在这种小事上揪住不放。“你看，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，那就算你感冒，我也要跟你一起感冒的。你不许躲我了。”

这是什么强盗逻辑。我揉乱他开始掉色的褐金头发，我说我走了，回去练习。他立刻就好急，用两只手包住我一节腕，嘴里开始口不择言，“范丞丞，你别跟我装，现在不兴喜欢是放肆爱是克制，都是狗屁，我不吃这套。”

那两个字很顺溜地被他说出口，我有点惊讶，“你怎么还会讲脏话了？”

他的脸就涨得很红，几乎要跟嘴唇同色了，嘴上却没那么容易服软，“你没听过啊？我再骂一句给你听听啊。”我说你骂啊，他底气不足地清清嗓子。“范——丞——丞——坏——蛋——”

我想，我的妈妈和姐姐肯定会对他这句话表示赞同。他们三个人能站在同一阵营里，一起讨伐范丞丞，他们不讲别的，也不讲太多，可供谈论的话题很有限，我只有一条罪名，这一个坏字就已经包罗万象。

“我是坏蛋，你还喜欢我啊？”

他居然一本正经地把眉头皱起来，“你喜欢我的时候，难道没有觉得，不管我是什么样子都喜欢吗？”

老天爷，我败给他了。

 

陪黄明昊去全时的时候我很心虚。刚刚我们在楼道里偷偷接吻了，很澎湃的一个吻，我太饿了，能把他一整个拆吃入腹。这下他的嘴唇红肿得相当严重，没来得及愈合就重新裂开，我拿牙齿刮掉一些血珠，融在唾液里被我吞掉。我看着他小口喘气，没头没脑地告诉他，我饿了。

卫衣的绳子被他拉得很紧，帽子把他的脑袋包住，只露出他钝钝的，看起来很容易被人欺负的一张小脸。我的手被他牵着往外走，大门外头的快门拼凑成一片此起彼伏的噪音，然后我立马惊醒，把手缩回自己的口袋里。

他也不回头看我，自己往前冲，两条僵直的腿晃在单薄的运动裤管里，像在竞走。

后来晚上回到宿舍的时候，我从选管那里偷偷骗来手机，目标明确地点开微博，切上我的小号。甚至都不用进入超级话题，首页连着推送了好几条我俩今天去全时的照片。评论里的小姑娘比我要有侦查能力，她们猜黄明昊跟我闹脾气，还猜黄明昊的嘴巴是被我亲肿的。我知道她们多半只是看图说话，还是没忍住心惊肉跳好一阵。

这时候我的微信弹出一条消息，是我们经纪人发来的，说找我有事。我吃不准他这是测试在我有没有偷玩手机，还是真的有正事要讲。我很保险地把手机还给了选管，没过一会儿她又折回来把手机塞给我，说有人找。

经纪人哥哥啰啰嗦嗦一堆有的没的，无非让我们好好练习，注意照顾队友，发扬团队精神。最后他意有所指地压低音量，“丞丞，你跟Justin稍微注意一下。”

我问他，能不能说得清楚些。

“你们俩搞反了。镜头前做给观众看看就行，到了镜头外就要收敛，别还演上瘾了。”他大概意识到语气太咄咄逼人，“不是哥哥吓你，这也是为你们好。”

“好，我明白了，我会告诉Justin的。”

我的太阳穴开始跳，和右眼皮一块，以此佐证我在这当下又累又倒霉。我不迷信，但我把这些征兆看得很严重，它们往往都很准——上一次我右眼皮跳，是在初评级上台之前。

 

很巧，黄明昊在这时候推门而入，将我瘫在床上的惨样尽收眼底。“范丞丞，你黑眼圈好重，卸了妆才看出来哎。”

我没搭他的话，他也不在意，钻进厕所里不知道在捣鼓什么。他出来的时候我正闭目养神，突然被冰冰凉凉地掀了一脸，像是面膜。然后他的手指到处划，把褶皱抚平，精华液均匀地抹开。我跟他说，你来得正好，经纪人哥哥刚刚打来电话。今天下午的事情，不能再发生了，好不好？

我说话的时候面膜纸移了位，他怎么都没法再粘合，憋红了眼睛大声喊我名字，“范丞丞，你不许讲话了！”

他哭了。

我第一次亲眼见证这样一个过程，不少人跟我说，Justin好像从来不哭，我去网上搜索，也找不到什么照片音频。他的眼泪好多，因为不常哭，所以很轻易就积累得相当可观，落得停不下来，他像个水晶做的小孩，每颗眼泪珠子都是他肉身的一部分。我又在妄想替他疼一疼。

“你不要保护我，也不许特别关照我。范丞丞，你只要喜欢我就可以了，像我喜欢你那样。这是我们的秘密，全世界不会有第三个人知道，好不好？”

好不好？

他沦落得要用这么低微的语气，同我说话。我凭什么去替他疼，他不需要我的假仁义。我拿手揩掉他的眼泪，尽量放轻动作，“好。”我们拉勾，我要和他一起保守秘密。不会太久，再过几个月，我要跟他谈恋爱，背着全世界。我们都不是听话的小孩，像我们这样的小孩活该要吃亏，吃苦头。但是他没有犯错，我也没有犯错，我不允许他低眉顺眼，忍气吞声，我要我的小孩永远神采飞扬。

我们俩的小拇指勾在一起，他拧得很紧，带着厚重的鼻音对我讲，“我好贪心啊，什么都要。我想跟你在一起，我们一起出道。”

就这样，我立即就知道他把那个骄矜的小孩从很深处翻出来了，付出很大代价，我也是其中一环，可他做到了。不是他为舞台而生，而是舞台等着他踏上去。是聚光灯等着往他身上打，是全世界等着看他降世。

他眼睛亮亮，扯了我脸上的面膜，然后凑上来跟我接吻。我脸上的粘液蹭了他满脸，冰冰凉凉，只有他嘴里是热的，一个不断升温的湿软巢穴，我借此苟活。

他坐在我大腿上，像第一次那样，不过当下的条件更差，我们俩缠在下铺的床板上，这里的暖气还是不够足，至少不够脱光衣服。我盖着被子指奸他，看他汗津津地流水，两颗兔牙掐着嘴唇，又更红肿。我发现他说的是真的，不管他是什么样子，我都喜欢。他跟任何青春期勃发的男孩都不一样，身上一股香，洗衣粉的味道，和空调房的味道。然后他脱光衣服，那股香还在，从他细密的毛孔里，从他渗出的汁水里，蒸腾出来，我从一开始就没法更硬了。我们的嘴在接吻，下身也在接吻，他身上三处水源，我独占两处。

我不需要和别人做爱，我一般不这么下流。可我一旦跟他上了同一张床，就再无从辩解。我已经告诉过他，我饿了，他很体恤，容许我一点一点地整个嵌进去。期间他张着口，却发不出声音来，我想听他喊我的名字，喊丞丞，或者哥哥。只要我让他爽，他嘴里能不知羞耻地蹦出任何称呼，越媚俗，我越喜欢。于是我哄他，喊我，喊哥哥。他用一半知觉来回应，真的喊我哥哥。我们的关系在此刻变得很复杂，我是他的哥哥，他是我的宝宝，这就成了一场乱交。我会记住，他的十五岁在凋零，被我撞得灵肉分离，洋洋洒洒地抖落。我不去用手接，我让他肢解，被埋葬，然后在十六岁复生。

我害他，再爱他。他乐意消受。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

我过生日的那天，范丞丞刚好不在廊坊。他一大清早发来两条六十秒和一条十九秒的语音，还播了一个视频通话，我没接到，只能再给他回播过去。我原本缩在被窝里，昨天窗子开着通风，关的时候没注意，漏了一条缝，往房间里灌了一整个晚上晚上的风。后来我想了想，还是坐起身，一屁股压在抱枕上。还没接通的时候，我对着屏幕做面部拉伸运动，试图让自己看着精神一些，不至于袒露出一副刚刚睡醒的面貌。可他在几十秒后接通，眯着眼睛将我识破，“你是不是才起床？”

他总是在我犯这种不痛不痒的小错时把我逮个正着，我一点都不心虚，可我能从屏幕里看见自己下意识的一系列动作，例如用力揉搓眼睛，然后拿手指叉进头发里梳了两下，再转身换到正对窗口的角度，这样他就不会看见我还没来得及叠好的被褥。他嘴角勾勾地看着我花了几秒钟做完这些小动作，然后我跟他对视，企图穿过这片屏幕也发现一些他的罪证，“你在机场啊？”

“对呀。”他把口罩往下扯一点，大概是刚坐下来候机，“还有三个小时，哥哥就回来了噢。”

我只在床上叫他哥哥，在譬如快感将要像浪一样从我头顶上打过去的时候，或者他又烫又莽撞地让我散架的时候。我觉得他最近脸皮越来越厚了，热爱讲一些青春期的二逼男生爱讲的话，流里流气的黄腔别人听不懂的性暗示。倒是我自己比较难以招架，小屏幕里我的脸很明显地泛红，像平时蹦蹦跳跳练舞半小时后的面色，我深觉丢脸，“你都不跟我说生日快乐，算什么哥哥。”

我看见他脑袋后面有人影一晃，窈窕的女孩子身段，对他说了句什么，他回过头去说，是昊昊。然后再继续为他自己合理辩护，“我讲过了呀，在语音里！”

他大概不知道，像我这种打字速度很快的网聊高手，完全不能容忍为什么会有人爱发语音——确实很利己损人，自己说一句话就功德圆满，可对方要花上好长时间听完原本可以即刻接收到的信息，连转文字都要等它加载好久，等待好难熬。“我没听。你就不能亲口说嘛。”

他把口罩完全拽下来，“我录了好久才卡到标准的二分十九秒哎！”

我想了一下，虽然是不该辜负他一遍一遍录语音的工夫，但他好像也有些太小气——生日快乐又不是只能说一遍。我说，那我等你回来亲口说给我听。

不知道是不是谈恋爱的人都会像我这样花样百出斤斤计较，可我计较得很快乐。他和我争这些无足轻重的小事，好像被我的恶劣和小肚鸡肠给同化，我看到他这样的一面，于是到现在才知道他一直以来包容我包容得有多艰难，他有一半人格还属于一个未满十八的顽劣小孩。现如今才一点一点得到解脱。我喜欢这样，我们无需要相互磨合，两个未成年，谁都没到忍气吞声的年纪，别逼迫他，别催熟我。

 

等他的三个小时里，我逛到大门口去，有不少人在门口等我，她们围在一堆东西旁边，大包小包，还有两三个体积颇壮观的蛋糕。我谢谢她们每一个人。说我恃宠而骄也好，我只想被爱，谁的爱都可以，管他爱我多久，爱我多少，我要源源不断。而范丞丞，我从看他第一眼，就知道他会爱我，而我只需要付出等量回报，他的爱就能存活很久，很久。

蛋糕被瓜分掉，我心安理得地被祝福，期间有人往我脸上抹奶油，我不记得是谁了，粘腻感让我又疯一些，疯得足够我顶着脸上白花花的几坨一路走回宿舍，托着一块蛋糕，是我留给范丞丞的，我脸上的奶油也留给他。

他的行李箱在走道李轧了一路，终于停在房间门口。我不转过身去，我就坐在那里，等着他来看我，看他的失魂落魄的小疯子。于是他就过来了。他不说生日快乐，什么都没说，直接把他自己的嘴唇送给我，供我撕咬开来，然后吞食，血肉模糊地咽下去。期间他移开一点，拿舌头舔掉我鼻尖上一点奶油，递进我嘴里，血和奶油味交融，好奇怪的味道，可它是范丞丞给我的，就必须是爱的味道。

我把那块蛋糕给他，他说不爱吃，我特意留给他的，他心软一点，说你叫我声哥哥，我就吃。这下我又不乐意，“你还没跟我说生日快乐，凭什么让我叫你哥哥。”

他妥协似的拿叉子扒下一小块吃掉，然后对我压着声音讲，“要想听到你叫哥哥，那当然是有办法的。”我学他这样讲话，却完全不是同一个味道，我问他是什么办法，他手指戳进蛋糕里，裹一圈奶油，说哥哥自有妙计。

那只奶油味的手指钻进我身体，我在这种时候最纵容他，绝不跟他唱反调。我水分充足的，丰润的软肉是面粉糊，他将我和奶油搅拌在一起，要升温，架在火上烘烤，然后我变成生日蛋糕。那只手指在一进一出之后面目全非了，像戳进沐浴露瓶子里，他把沐浴露送到我嘴里，又是奇怪的味道。又是爱的味道。

他坐在窗口边，我刚刚坐着的椅子上，让我把自己插穿。我回到初雪那个晚上，和现在漏着风的宿舍房间里冷得不相上下，我只有他一个热源。我这样一想，就觉得自己无可救药了，或许不是雪，也不是没关紧的门窗，是我本身，我在哪里都是冷的，只有范丞丞能让我在爱里发烫。

我想起来，我还没对他说过爱，先前我只是说喜欢他，可我没法控制，有引力在扯我，不许我在那么浅的位置停下。我知道，不自救就是粉身碎骨，可我乐意摔死在他的爱里。

他会在半空接住我，我知道的，我和他并作同一条抛物线，和我们的肉体一样完全重叠。他掐住我的肩膀，那块的骨架很细，他很轻易将我往上提，再往上提。我要缺氧了，我的哥哥，哥哥，救救我。

他捞起我，于是我又被爱。他说，哥哥祝你生日快乐。

 

二月底的时候，我接到经纪人哥哥打来的电话，范丞丞对此一无所知，他不知道事态是怎么样严重，不知道他买来送我做生日礼物的克罗心对戒有多招摇。哥哥勒令我把戒指收起来，节目结束前不许再拿出来，我把自己管束成一个百依百顺的小孩，在他看不见的地方低眉顺眼。他犹豫许久，还是没敢问我和范丞丞的关系，我保持了一半的温和，告诉他，哥哥，我喜欢范丞丞。我想跟他谈恋爱。

后来那段时间，想必经纪人哥哥向公司汇报了我惊世骇俗的豪言，又或者他省略了我说的话，只当我是胡言乱语。我能想象出一个画面，他在公司最顶层的办公室里告我的状，说Justin实在是个不太好管理的小孩，太惯着他，肯定会闯祸。总之，接下来那几期我在节目里的角色变得很尴尬，被剪辑得不太讨喜，或是分量减少，不被提及。

我把戒指摘了，以此昭示一点悔改之意，希望公司能看到我知错就改的上进心，可范丞丞倒是先看到了。他大剌剌地当着摄像问我，送你的礼物呢？我对他挤眉弄眼做暗号，他不懂我意思，我只好装傻，我不知道啊，可能跳舞的时候掉了吧。

那天晚上他凑过来跟我说，“小骗子，我按你的尺码买的，戴着就不可能掉。”

他睡着之后，我从枕套里掏出那个戒指盒，樱桃红的天鹅绒料子，贴着枕头蹭上一点樟脑丸的味道。先前我从没注意过，这只戒指戴在右手中指上，既勒不出印子，也没法甩掉。

 

决赛前几个星期要染发，我让范丞丞帮我选个颜色，他把杂志翻得噼里啪啦，最后跟我说，染黑吧。他这些天没睡好，眼角织着一片红血丝，看着人的时候相当可怜，我一时脑热，等清醒过来时整个头顶已经黑得发乌了。

为了礼尚往来，我自告奋勇要给范丞丞选发色。他裹得严严实实，只有露在外面的一截脖颈跟他姐姐白得如出一辙，透亮的皮肤上蛰伏着蓝紫色的血管。我把色卡戳到他眼前去，他半眯了眼睛问，这是个什么红色？我想到那只绒布戒指盒，告诉他，樱桃红，这是樱桃红。

樱桃红的范丞丞看着比银发更凶一些，我跟他说，你这像是刚杀完人把血抹了满头。他笑得头顶上那搓头发一颠一颠，说不是抹的樱桃汁嘛。

过了两个星期后，他的头发已经有些褪色。决赛前一天晚上，我买了罐喷雾帮他补一下发根的色。他已经提前开始紧张了，背绷得我都替他疼。他问我，这个颜色睡觉的时候沾到枕头上怎么办？我还没回答，他又自说自话，要不今晚就不睡觉了。

我拿喷瓶敲了下他这颗很值钱的金贵脑袋，“笨蛋，黑眼圈比头发掉色难看多了。”

后来当晚他还是没怎么睡着，一会儿的工夫翻十个来回，我的被子都被他扯去翻身了，我只能在空气里胡乱蹬一脚，“范丞丞，别动了！”

他停顿一下，然后再翻一个身，面对着我。

“你想出道吗？”

我赶紧把被子往身上拽一点，你这不是废话嘛。

他细声细气地笑，说你一定可以出道的。我觉得有些莫名其妙，明明他排名几乎一直比我要高，出道是十拿九稳，不出道才真是怪事。我这样跟他说了，他眼圈就冒红，樱桃红，比他头发的颜色淡一点点。到最后他的眼泪还是没掉下来，他用力地看我很久，我模模糊糊地去算，大概整整有六七分钟，那些眼泪活生生干涸在他眼眶里。

我放在床头的手机屏亮了一下，现在是十二点刚过四分钟。我跟他接了今天的第一次吻，他嘴里莫名其妙的咸味，像眼泪换了个出口要渡给我，不汹涌。

在他翻过身去睡熟之前，我送给他一个有点猖狂的祝福，现在还太早，可我要做第一个对他说这句话的人。

“出道快乐，范丞丞。”

 

我在后台找范丞丞，在千万人当中找他那点漂亮的红。刚才我在台上和他拥抱很多次，每一次都是在做预备，为我们即将到来的大解放。我的心跳从未这么急促过，压缩了可吸入的空气，我把干裂了一晚上的喉腔打开些，做一个通风口，可这是治标不治本。我只需要他给我氧气。

然后我看到他，正和他的家人在一起。我被钉在原地，他随之抛过来的视线让我动弹不得，我像他的痴呆弟弟一样，一板一眼地鞠躬，问好，我听见他说，妈妈，我们先走了。我被他扯着走，从千万人当中逃走，奔往失乐园。

他在半路上偏离了路线，和我一起跌进更衣室里。跌落的动作很凶，他实际上够着吻我的嘴巴很温柔，温柔地吸食我，而我去扒他的衣服，被他按住手，他很严肃，说我们现在是在谈恋爱，你认真点。

我笑得不行，还故意去撩骚，我问他，你不想跟我做啊？装得这么正经。

他说，倒也不是，但我们现在可以一起做很多事情，不需要躲开所有人脱掉衣服也能做的事情。我都想跟你一起做。

我说好啊。他说什么我都很受用。他身上有水果的香味，来源于我们一起去买的沐浴露，我把鼻子陷进去，然后他就把我包裹起来，以不可抗拒的姿态，像晚上睡觉的时候一样，他的整个身躯圈住我，我就安眠。

我不需要去往失乐园了，不管在哪里，我都能爱他。我不计后果，我知道他也一样会不计后果，因为后果不会到来的，那是给失意的人看的，而我正爱意蓬勃。我在他怀里，他在我眼前，隔着稀薄的空气，等着我爱。他不贪，只要这么点东西，只想要我们永远永远在一起。于是他得偿所愿，求仁得仁。

end.


End file.
